Gold and Blue Energy
The combination of air and water creates a misty, snowy technique. Snow warriors are the ultimate evasive fighters, using cunning and illusion to trick their foes. However, they are not particularly strong attackers, and do not take hits as well as a pure water fighter would. Attacking: 1A/1W pt Frost Shot – Hits foe with low level ice, sense modified 3A/3W pt Ice Flurry – Mid-level 6A/6W pt Icicle Lance – High power 2A/2W pt Seven Blades – User attacks with multiple illusory weapons, causing a consistently successful attack · to hit + 10, deals 1d8 + sense. Number of attacks is equal to acumen modifier. 4F/4E pt Zero Blade – Foe is hit by invisible weapons that never miss · To hit + infinity, deals 2d6 +sense. Number of attacks is acumen modifier. 1A/3W pt Frost Mirrors – User catches foe in a line of illusions that causes the foe to attack wildly, acu modified · Foe perceives mirror images of the user. The number of fake versions seen is equal to Acu/2. A will save can prevent misperception for the foe. 3A/4W pt Crystal Lattice – Improved frost mirrors. 3A/2W pt Vaporizer – Can use mist attacks (mist form, mist, foggy mind) as a move action (down a level). 2A/3W pt Ice King/Queen – User can use icy wind and frost mirrors as a move action (down a level) 3A/1W pt Icy Wind – Foe is caught in cold wind that slows them down, deals sense mod. as damage, opponent loses move action 4A/3W pt Frost Gust – Better icy wind. FROSTBITE Status condition (-1 to dex each turn until cured by fort.) 1d4 damage each turn. 2F/2E pt Freeze – Foe is struck with enough icy water to make them stop moving, 1d4 damage, foes must take fortitude save each turn to break free Ultimate: 5A/5W pt Cloudburst – Massive storm 9A/9W pt Blizzard – Exactly what it sounds like Effects: 2A/3W pt Hailstorm – User deals passive damage every turn to the foe via massive hail, sense modified 2A/3W pt Icy armor – User coats self in armor that increases special armor class, sense modified 3A/2W pt Fader – if user is hit by an attack, his acu goes up 4A/2W pt Mist Form – User gains very high evasion by appearing to be mist, dex modified 3A/3W pt Mist – user fills area with mist, causing all non-air or water magicians to have low accuracy 2A/2W pt Foggy Mind – target foe has a chance to attack wrong person 70A/70W pt Ice Age – World plunged into ice age Team-Buffs: 4A/4W pt Strategic Planning – team gains boosts in Acu and Dex Armors: 1A/1W pt Mist Armor: Provides +2 to special armor and +1 evasion 2A/2W pt Snow Armor: Provides +2/+4 Armor, and +2 evasion. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4F/4A pt Blizzard Armor: Provides +3/+8 Armor and +4 to evasion. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1A/1W – Precipitate – can remove water from air easily 3A/3W pt Fading Touch – User has increased special armor class 5F/5A pt Copycat – User has constant illusory double 2F/2A pt Sensible – User gets a +5 on willsave checks 4F/4A pt Sage – User get +10 6F/6A pt Blizzard Warrior – User gains permanent boost in sense, dexterity, and acuity Category:Classes Category:Harmonic Dichrome Classes